


Единственная и её соперницы

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Единственная и её соперницы

Келли находят под утро, замёрзшую, перепуганную. Ей хватило хитрости пробраться на четвёртый этаж, найти окно, которое она смогла бы открыть, даже выбраться на карниз, опоясывающий башню; но не хватило духу шагнуть вниз.  
Она еле приходит в себя настолько, чтобы пройти несколько шагов с поддержкой – а дальше в лазарет её несут на руках.  
Финн как раз отрабатывает простенькие лечебные заклинания – под присмотром опытной целительницы, на малышах с разбитыми коленками: эти двое подрались, этот слишком спешил на лестнице, этот оступился и ударился о стеллаж в библиотеке. Финн ответственен, аккуратен и просто не умеет делать глупости – так считают все, и потому наставница, влив в Келли пару настоек и уложив её под одеяло, просит его покараулить, пока девушка не очнётся.  
У неё ледяные руки, горячий лоб и затуманенный взгляд – в те редкие мгновения, когда она открывает глаза, чтобы потом вновь погрузиться в беспокойное полузабытье. Финн вытирает капельки пота с её висков, поправляет одеяло, которое она то и дело сбивает, следит, чтобы она не металась слишком сильно – упадёт ещё или ударится. Когда он уже думает, что полезнее будет просто усыпить её заклинанием – лихорадка, ему целителем быть не надо, чтобы сообразить, и первое дело сейчас хороший отдых – Келли замирает и вытягивается на кровати, прямая что статуя.  
– Скоро, – говорит она чуть слышно, но твёрдо и уверенно. Не открывая глаз, не шевелясь – двигаются только губы. – Скоро всё погибнет, во второй буре то, что уцелеет в первой.  
А потом у неё начинается приступ кашля, и к постели подбегает целительница, и Финн молчит о том, что только что слышал.

Финн вспоминает об её словах внезапно, когда уже, кажется, поздно, когда та самая буря уже бушует вовсю. Башня обречена пасть, пожираемая демонами изнутри – неужели ты хочешь этого, глупышка, думает он, неужели кто-то может хотеть смерти?  
Ему, впрочем, пока везёт, он оказался заперт в библиотеке и скрыт от глаз двумя полуобвалившимися стеллажами. Сколько-то можно будет просидеть спокойно – свои силы он знает точно, попытка поиграть в героя закончится лишним трупом, а так… Видно будет.  
И тогда ему попадается на глаза книга, которой он точно не видел раньше.   
Финн посмеивается над собой: парень, тебя вот-вот убьют, а ты почитать решил? – но уже осторожно раскрывает жёлтый кожаный переплёт.  
Язык ему незнаком, это что-то новенькое, но буквы знакомые, и в некоторых словах угадываются привычные корни. Это – вызов. Это – хороший знак.  
Книга зачарована, из библиотеки её не вынесешь – это на случай, если ему вдруг представится такой шанс. Под уцелевшим стеллажом Финн нашаривает свиток пергамента – чья-то самостоятельная работа, чья бы она ни была, автор уже не обидится, это точно, работа датирована годом ещё до орлейского вторжения, да и ценности не имеет, рецепт средства от икоты. А грифель у него всегда при себе.  
Финн перечеркивает чужие каракули и торопливо начинает переписывать текст, то и дело помечая показавшиеся понятными слова. Так много работы, так мало времени.  
Когда ему кажется, что он почти понял одно короткое предложение – дыхание Создателя, да это же просто шифр, ещё немного и я вычислю принцип! – он замечает, что вокруг стало тише. А потом он слышит шаги. Пожалуйста, просит он, не сильно задумываясь – кого, дай мне закончить.  
– Может, здесь тоже есть кто живой? – слышит он незнакомый женский голос и не спешит хоть как-то отзываться.  
Пострадавший больше других стеллаж оттаскивают в сторону, за плечом женщины в доспехах он видит Винн, и, прежде чем вздохнуть с облегчением, быстрым движением прячет книгу между другими, так, чтобы потом легко найти и никто не заметил, так же быстро убирает свиток за пазуху, и встаёт, и вежливо здоровается.  
И только тогда замечает, что его мантия промокла от натекшей по полу крови.

Келли жива – и по-прежнему ничего не помнит о давнем своём пророчестве; и детишки, которых он лечил в тот день – тоже; и все так торопятся сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, что даже смешно.  
Шифр поддаётся, и это интересует Финна куда больше политики, внутренних дел Круга и уж тем более, того, что творится за стенами башни. Он всё-таки успел переписать достаточно много, чтобы отслеживать закономерности, чтобы проверять гипотезы. Чтобы в один прекрасный вечер стукнуть себя по лбу и наконец-то понять.  
Финн – ответственный, аккуратный и не умеющий делать глупости – вскоре становится настоящим специалистом в том, как незамеченным пробираться в библиотеку в неположенное время; и страшно только в первый раз. Потом – интересно, и… И самое, по его мнению, подходящее сравнение – примерно так должен чувствовать себя любой случайно взятый парень, собирающийся на свидание. С девушкой мечты, как минимум. То, что он ни разу не позволил себе тайно посетить библиотеку непричёсанным или неаккуратно одетым, Финн замечает далеко не сразу, и снова вспоминает о своей ассоциации со свиданием, и что скрывать – правда же.  
Теперь, когда он помнит шифр назубок, ему не надо переписывать текст полностью. Только конспектировать самое интересное. Главы о запретной магии Финн пропускает. Помнит, что лучше обладать знанием и не нуждаться в нём, чем нуждаться и не обладать, но тем не менее пропускает. Чтобы не было соблазна попрактиковаться из любопытства. Может быть, потом.  
Главы об истории он читает как иной мальчишка – приключенческую повесть, наслаждаясь лёгкостью слога, массой неизвестных ему раньше фактов, то и дело всплывающими вопросами без ответов; пытаясь вычислить все отсылки, сделанные неведомым автором – к событиям, книгам, легендам. Финн уверен, что не понял и десятой доли.  
А потом он дочитывает до раздела о гадании и предсказании будущего. И вот это зачаровывает его по-настоящему, особенно один из способов, самый туманный, позволяющий самые вольные толкования. Эту главу Финн переписывает полностью, и долго-долго разбирает в любую свободную минуту, и наконец рискует попробовать. И понимает – на практике копия бесполезна, надо пользоваться только оригиналом.  
И приходит в себя после транса всё там же в библиотеке, сжимая в руке листок бумаги, на котором его же аккуратным почерком выведено «Встреча».

Гномку зовут Дагной, она пришла пешком аж из самого Орзаммара, она с тревогой глядит в небо и не обращает внимания на чужие шуточки. Финн замечает это и благополучно забывает.  
И натыкается на неё ночью всё там же в библиотеке, и они одновременно показывают жестом «Молчи».  
– Я просто хочу наверстать то, чего ещё не знаю, – отдышавшись, шепчет Дагна. – Не говори никому, ладно?  
– Я просто хочу кое с чем посоветоваться, – шепчет Финн. – Тоже не говори никому, ладно?  
И это входит в привычку. Дагна хихикает, снова столкнувшись с ним в полумраке, Финн вздыхает и помогает ей достать очередной манускрипт с верхних полок. Дагна утыкается в свои бесконечные книги, Финн – в свою единственную.  
Так длится, пока в башню не приходит та самая женщина, которую он видел тогда с Винн, пока эта женщина не говорит, что ищет знания и помощи.  
«Встреча», – вспоминает Финн, и думает, что если он сейчас уйдёт – а как хочется, это сколько же всего можно будет увидеть своими глазами и записать! – то скучать будут только девушка в библиотеке и книга, надёжно спрятанная на нижней полке.

Возвращается он грязным, растрёпанным и в глубокой задумчивости. Услышал то, что ему совсем не понравилось.  
Финн отмахивается от расспросов, торопливо приводит себя в порядок – этой ночью у него чрезвычайно важное свидание после долгой разлуки, а рассказать особо и нечего.   
А в библиотеке снова сидит Дагна. И Финн подходит к ней и просит помочь.  
– Погадай для меня, пожалуйста.  
Дагна кивает, он объясняет ей принцип и внимательно смотрит, как её пальцы скользят по странице, от слова к слову, как выводят на чистом листе букву за буквой; а когда Дагна приходит в себя, Финн быстро шепчет:  
– Не показывай пока.  
И загадывает сам.  
На листе бумаги у него в руке выведено «Новая буря». Как и много-много раз до того, что ж, значит, время и тот поход, в который он ввязался, ничего не изменили, значит, это что-то совсем от них не зависящее.  
Дагна протягивает ему свой листок – её мелким почерком нацарапано «Свидетель».  
– Что это значит? – почти не испуганно спрашивает она.  
– Мы разберёмся, – Финн ласково гладит жёлтую кожу переплёта. Книга послушно раскрывается – кажется, на одной из пропущенных глав. – Мы обязательно разберёмся.  
Он сам не знает, кого сейчас имеет в виду.


End file.
